


It's Not Your Fault

by seerofheart



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ;A; The feels, Don't let me write when I'm tired, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy-stuffs, I dont have a life, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, To be improved, What have you done to me?, huggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seerofheart/pseuds/seerofheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't hide from the fact you are a complete idiot.<br/>You can't believe you were so ignorant - it's like everyone else knew except you.<br/>And you are the one in love with him.<br/>Gog, you are such an idiot.<br/>You Should've Noticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Your Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, this is why I shouldn't be allowed to write Fanfics after I'm tired and sitting watching people play some boardgame in their house.  
> Yuuuup.  
> So...enjoy the fluff, sadness, and huggles. (Fanfic previously called 'You Should've Noticed'.

You can't hide from the fact you are a complete idiot.  
You can't believe you were so ignorant - it's like everyone else knew except you.  
And you are the one in love with him.  
Gog, you are such an idiot.  
You should've noticed, when you woke up in the mornings, the dark circles around his eyes were darker than usual.  
You should've noticed, that when you woke up because of a nightmare, he had red streaks down his cheeks as he shooshed you.  
You should've noticed, that he was getting quieter, more withdrawn by the day.  
You should've noticed, that he stopped alcheimitizing food for himself.  
You should've noticed, that he was more clingy than usual.  
You should've noticed, the last time you saw him, he grabbed your hand and told you he loved you, and then rushed away far too quickly.  
Now you can't find him.  
You don't know how long it's been.  
Hours? Days? Weeks? Months?  
All you know, is the entire time, you been running down the corridors, vision blurry with tears, yelling,  
"KARKAT! KARKAT! WHERE ARE YOU?!"  
Finally, you can't run anymore.  
You can't feel your face, your legs are numb, you can barely see, and you don't know where you are.  
You don't want to face it, but you have to.  
He's gone.  
You can hear his voice in your head.  
'John?'  
No....stop it, John, it's just your mind fooling with you, block it out.  
'John, can you hear me?'  
Yes, Yes you can hear him! Stop! He's gone! Why can't you face it?!  
'John? Earth to Egbert!'  
You blink. Did you just....feel something on your shoulder...? No, it's just your imagination. Why can't you stop fooling yourself?  
'John....?'  
You bury your face in your hands. Why? Why are you torturing yourself?  
'John, come on, snap out of it!'  
You feel arms wrap around you. That can't be your imagination, can it? It's too warm, too real. You look up, and there he is.  
It wasn't your imagination.  
You are crying now, but out of happiness. You grin at him through your tears.  
"K-Karkat! Y-You're alright!"  
He looks at you, as if he's confused, and then he's crying too. At first, you think he's happy too, but then you see his face.  
He's sad.  
No, he's more than sad.  
He's devastated.  
"I-I'm so, so sorry."  
No, this isn't right. He's supposed to be yelling! He's supposed to be cursing, asking you a million questions on what you're doing!  
"I-It's all my fault...."  
Suddenly it clicks.  
"No, Karkat...shhhh....it isn't your fault...shhhh...."  
You pull him closer to you, assuring him.  
Because it isn't his fault they're gone.  
He tried his best.  
"I-It was all my f-fault...I-I wasn't g-good enough..." he sobs.  
"No, you're a great leader Karkat. Shhh, you didn't know it would happen. Shh, come on, it's okay." You pull him just a bit away from you, looking into his eyes. You force yourself to smile.  
You know he still thinks it was him, and that will probably never change.  
But he's smiling, now, and that's all the matters.  
"You know, I'll always be here, okay?" You tell him.  
He nods, laying his head in your chest.  
"John?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I...I love you."  
You smile.  
Before you know it, he's asleep in your arms, and you lean against the wall, closing your eyes.  
You begin fall asleep to the sound of his breathing.  
"I love you too, Karkat, I love you too."  
~


End file.
